Batrayal and realisation
by BOBZIEXXX
Summary: Anzu gets betrayed by her friends and runs home to find out from her mother that she is a demon that is very important and must be trained to use her powers for good not evil. Anzu gains new friends and must move on from old ones.
1. Chapter 1

**DO NO OWN ANYTHING**

**My first story so plz don't be harsh. **

Chapter 1

The rain poured down upon the umbrella of a young Anzu Mazaki. Anzu is a 16 year old, blue eyed, shoulder length haired girl from Domino Japan.

You might ask why is she out in such a downpour? Well she is out visiting her best friends- Joey Wheeler, Tristan Tayler and Yugi and Yami Mouto. The reason for her visit is simple, she just wants to visit, unfortunately for our blue eyed friend just as she was hurriedly walking her way to the game shop; where her companions resided in at this precise moment, BOOM it began to thunder. She opened the separate door- around the back- that leads to the household of the Moutos.

BOOM a sudden crash of thunder sounded from above that made her opening and closing of the rather old back door undetectable to human ears.

Creeping up to old and creaking stairs Anzu tried hard to be as quiet as possible so not to disturb the probable sleeping grandfather, Solomon Mouto, and her 3 friends so she could surprise them.

Fortunate for her, her presence had yet to be detected by any of the teenagers in the room they inhabited. Unfortunately for Anzu was listening to their on going conversation where the soul topice was her. Anzu, being naturally curious, decided to listen to the boys conversation to see what they seemed so interested to talk about, however their conversation was one that she did not wish and was not meant to hear.

"Why does she hang around with us anyway" came the clear voice of her blond friend Joey, "I don't know, she can't duel so why?" replied the voice of Tristan. By now Anzu was close to tears, willing herself not to cry she continued listening to their conversation. "Your guess is as good as mine, shes weak that's all there is to it" stated the deep voice of the one and only former pharaoh Yami. True Anzu had got over her crush on the guy months ago and only felt friendship nothing more but, she was still greatly saddened by what he thought of her.

Anzu had yet to hear the voice of her longest friend Yugi Mouto, Anzu thought that maybe he would defend her against her so called friends, but all hope vanished as she heard his unmistakeable voice say "I agree she is only a friendship preaching cheerleader that cant duel". After hearing him and by now having tears streaking down her face Anzu ran away from the room her delicate footsteps blending in from the sound of the pouring rain and crashing thunder, she escaped from the house that held her friends still not having realised that she was there and ran as fast as she could, not even stopping to put her umbrella up, therefore getting soaked to the bone.

Anzu proceeded to run home and after shakily opening the door, running to her room not noticing the note on the counter that told her that her mother was out for now but had something important to tell her when she got home.

After crying for a good 20 minutes Anzu heard the front door open and someone shaking off an umbrella, but paid no mind to it and went back to her quiet sniffling, she did this until she heard her mothers voice calling her downstairs and into the dining room. Slightly confused Anzu walked downstairs only to be sat down on the brown leather sofa by her mother, what she was about to hear changed will change her life forever…

**Thanks tell me what you thin R&R plz. In later chapters aspects of Inuyasha will be included.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal and realisation**

**DO NOT OWN SADLY XX**

**Hi guys thanx for the reviews but can I just tell you guys there will come to be spelling and punctuation mistakes cause im only 12 and haven't learned a lot about creative writing in school so please don't be harsh, but I guess its ur opinion. Soooo here we go xxx**

_Thoughts_

**Flash back**

Chapter 2- how is that true?

Anzu POV

Today started normal, a bit boring but normal, I went over to Yugis house only to come running out crying like there's no tomorrow because of my so called friends betrayal. Slowly, after a good half an hour of crying and drowning in self-pity, I came to realise that maybe I don't need them, maybe I can live without them, and maybe just maybe I could best them.

However, that train of thought came to an end when I realised I can't duel, and there's no way to beat them at any game of some sort. So I went back to thinking but was soon interrupted by my mum asking to talk to me, I see no objection so I wander down the corridor and 15 step stairs until I reach the living room.

**Flash back**

**I reach the living room at a slow pace lost in thought, only to be interrupted by mum telling me to sit comfortable because this may take a while. Intrigued I do as she asks and sit on the left side of the leather sofa. "Anzu, umm… well… it's hard to explain" she starts, as she continues to stutter and fiddle with the hem of her skirt I grow more interested and agitated with her stuttering and fidgeting. After calming herself and thinking for five minutes straight my patience had nearly run out with my mother, as I was getting ready to tell her to spit it out she spoke.**

"**ok Anzu, what im telling you should not be known till you were eight- teen but I must tell you" my curiosity was at its peak now, wondering what caused my normally level headed mother to go jittery on me. " First I want you to know I know about the magic you have already encountered with Yugi… but know you will have your own magic to deal with".**

**Astounded with curiosity and slight anger that she knew about magic and not thought to tell me, I numbly nodded my head whilst wearing a slight frown on my face. "How-" **

"**I will explain how I know later but know I must tell you… you're a not human Anzu". **

**Looking dumbstruck she took that as an ok to continue.**

"**You're a demon Anzu, not just a demon but one of a kind- the rarest demon alive". Sitting down in shock I stayed silent as thousands of questions rolled around in my head trying to process the new information. My mother looked at me with uncertainty and worry, seeing her expression I regained what my head and asked her "What do you mean demon? As in demon of hell? How am I rare? How did this happen? And last of all WHAT?! **

**Seeming relieved that I spoke she began to answer my questions " Demon as in powerful creatures, far more powerful than humans. No not as in demons of hell and it happened because me and your father are both demons". **

**Thoroughly confused I looked up at her and replied "what kind of demon?" Looking at me relieved I was staying sane she answered " I wasn't kidding that your powerful and rare. You're a fire, ice, earth, air, weather and emotional demon". I hesitated to reply and instead answered with just "how?" **

"**ok, I am a emotional and ice demon your father was an fire, earth, air and weather demon… I know this is a lot to take in so take your time".**

**I did just that and contemplated over the situation in silence for 10 minutes with my mum staring at me intently. Snapping out of my stupor I asked "why am I finding this out know? "Looking me straight in the eye she answered "because I wanted you to have a normal life, not filled with magic. But that came to an end when you began coming home smelling reeking of shadow magic". **

**Frowning for a moment, she then returned her gaze to me and said "the reason you don't look like a demon is because that necklace you wear is a concealment charm and it hides your demonic aura and appearance. Would you like me to remove it?"**

**Nervous and excited about seeing my true form and allowed her to remove the silver charm necklace. As a bright blue light engulfed the room I shielded me eyes until I heard my mother's gasp. Taking away my clawed hand- wait claws? Whilst observing my hand it gave my mother a chance to examine my new appearance.**

**Hearing a second gasp I reluctantly look away from my hand to see my mother grinning and pointing to the large mirror in the hallway. **

**Craving to see my appearance I walk over to the mirror to examine my new appearance only to gasp at what I see. My brown shoulder length hair has turned midnight black with red highlights and grown to lower back, I had also grown a few inches from 5"4 to 5"8, along with my clawed hands I now had dog ears positioned at the top of my head, I had become thinner but not sickly like. My last change was my eyes they had changed to a golden colour.**

**My study was interrupted by my mother informing me "your eyes will change colour depending on what mood you are in". Looking even more shocked I peered at my mother only to see a grinning, happy and excited face suddenly become serious.**

"**I want you to get used to your appearance alone so I will leave for now and return later. But words of advice watch those claws of yours they can cut through steel like paper." Observing my claws in sheer amazement I barely acknowledged the energized goodbye and the soft banging of the door. **

**Finally snapping back to reality I carefully trekked up the stairs to do some research on demons.**

**End flashback **

_I can't believe I'm a demon, its seriously unreal. Then again the last few years seem near to impossible _looking back at the blank computer screen and letting out a large sigh I stood up and walked over to my bed, noting all the new smells that bombarded its way to my nose and how the smallest creak of floorboards sounds like a large vase crashing to the floor.

_I'm gonna have to get used to this _and wit that thought I carefully got changed in to my pjs- careful not to slit the material. I climbed in to bed and vowing to question my mother tomorrow, not noticing how tired I was before. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow quickly falling into oblivion for hard earned rest after an eventful day.

**R&R plz **


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal and realisation**

**ENJOY WHAT I SADLY DON'T OWN XXX **

_Anzu on the phone_

**Ryou on the phone**

**Chapter 3- telling**

Anzu pov

I woke up and sleepily gazed over at my alarm clock to find that it was 10:33 on a Sunday morning. Grudgingly lifting myself out of bed I caught the smell of pancakes, thanking my demon heightened smell, realising that my mother got back after I fell asleep.

I walked down the pale hallway and down the carpeted stairs into the kitchen, I discovered that my mom was standing in front of the hob with a pan in her hand with a perfectly cooked pancake almost asking me to eat it.

Noticing my mother was yet to acknowledge my presence in the room I cleared my throat loudly, causing he to turn in my direction with a smile on her face and say "here you go darling two pancakes are ready" whilst staring at my food hungrily I, not so graciously sat down and scoffed my pancakes greedily into my awaiting grumbling stomach.

Finishing my fourth pancake and fully stuffed I slouched in my chair and turned my eyes to the face sitting opposite me, my mother. Nervously I got ready to ask my mother the question that has been bothering me all night, "hey, is the like a way to hide my demon appearance?" my mother replied with "yes there is but it think you should tell at least one of your friends about your condition".

Curiously I asked her why I should tell someone she answered me "you should tell someone because if you get to emotional im not sure if your concealment spell would be able to contain your powers".

I nodded showing that I understood and accepted he answer, but my face darkened slightly when I thought of my friends and who to tell, realising that I could tell Ryou I smiled slightly. The past few months after battle city me and Ryou have been getting closer and we are practically inseparable now, even closer and me and Joey were.

Brightening my smile I said to my mum "do you mind leaving me and Ryou today so I can tell him without any interruptions". She smiled at me and told me she would leave till four to do some shopping.

Reaching for the phone on the kitchen counter I dialled Ryous home number and waited for him to answer. After 3 rings I heard Ryous cheerful voice speek to me.

**Hello Bakura household ryou speeking**

_Hey Ryou its me Anzu_

**Oh hey Anzu what's up**

_Quite a lot, actually could you come over to my house I have some pretty big news._

**Yeh sure Anzu what time do you want me to come over?**

_How about in an hour_

**Ok see you then bye Anzu**

_Bye ryou_

I stayed on the phone till I heard the dial tone signalling that he had hung up and carefully placed to phone back in its place cautious of my claws not to scrape the receiver while doing so, I went to have a shower and get changed

Xxx Time skip 50 minutes later xxx

Casually looking in my large mirror I observed my chosen outfit, a black tee that had two pieces of bacon on it and said either you like bacon or you dead and grey slouchy pants that are so comfortable (a/n I always wear this outfit its sooo comfy), I was also wearing a black headband to cover my cute doggy ears.

Strolling down the stairs I proceeded to wait for Ryou to arrive, I waited for 5 minutes until I heard the doorbell ring.

Walking towards the door, my heart beating abnormally fast, I took a breath and opened the door to be met with the smiling face of Ryou- he obliviously left Bakura at home. He was wearing plain grey jeans with a black polo shirt. I saw ryou admiring my hair and hurriedly greeted him "hey Ryou, you look nice come in" smiling at me again Ryou said thanks and proceeded to enter my house towards the living room.

"Hey Anzu does this thing you have to tell me have anything to do with your hair?" he asked, he obviously hasn't noticed my claws yet, which I am currently hiding behind my back.

"Yeh Ryou it partly does, but what I might tell you will come as a shock so please don't ask questions till I finished explaining, ok?" after seeing his confused nod I proceeded to tell him about the events of yesterday.

After I finished telling him what happened I waited for his reaction as I looked at his currently unreadable face. To prove my point to him I held out my clawed hand for him to see and when I heard him gasp I got more anxious.

After a good five minutes deep in thought Ryou looked me in the eye and asked excitedly "can I see you ears?" momentarily confused that was the first thing he said I reached up to my headband to untie it.

Letting the black headband fall to the floor I heard Ryou gasp again and quickly averted my eyes from him. This worked until I felt him rub them whilst grinning and admiring them, without me knowing I started to purr causing Ryou to giggle.

I quickly looked up to him and saw that he was staring at me in awe. Snapping out of his stupor he looked me dead in the eye and began grinning like a cat.

"Anzu I was wondering if I could tell Bakura about this" seeing my torn facial expression her quickly stated " he would find out anyway because of our bond, the reason he doesn't know yet is because he is out thieving with Marik and Malik.

Contemplating on the idea I agreed to it and saw Ryou go into deep thought trying to contact bakura.

MIND LINK

"**Bakura"**

"…. What Ryou?"

"**I have some important news you should know so I need you to come over to Anzu house please"**

"fine but this better be worth my time. I will be there in 5 minutes"

"**Thank you"**

END MIND LINK

NORMAL POV

Anzu glanced at Ryou and noticed he had come back to reality and asked him "is Bakura coming?" at his nod Anzu began to nervously fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

The doorbell ringing is what brought both occupants of the house out of their musing to give a very nervous glance at the door.

Ryou stood up and walked towards the door to open it only to become wide eyed at the site before him: there stood Bakura, Marik and Malik. Each looking ticked off in their own way. Bakura then shoved passed Ryou only to look up at Anzu wide eyed.

It was then she realised she had not placed the headband over her ears to cover them up. "ummm I can expain"

At hearing this both blonde Egyptians grew curious and walked inside the house past Ryou only to have the same reaction as Bakura. Anzu also went wide eyed at the sight of the new guests in her house.

Casting a look in Ryous direction Anzu saw him looking at her with an apologetic look.

They were snapped out of their very long observation of Anzu as she snapped her fingers in front of their faces wearing an annoyed look on her face but also her flushed face out of embarrassment under their heated stare.

All three males in question stalked over to Anzu with a questioning look on their face. That look ended when Marik not so gently grabbed one of her ears and tugged whilst running his fingers over it.

Anzu eeped and tried to get out of his hold on her ear whilst he said "huh, so there real" Anzu humfed and near enough shouted in his face "of course their real you dumbass, how could they be fake and why are you here in the first place?" Marik ignored her question.

Waving her hands in the air Anzu noticed the stares moving from her ears to her hand- more precisely her claws. After a closer up examination of her, Ryou finally broke the silence by saying "ok guys I guess you want an answer for Anus new appearance, right?"

After their dumbfounded nod they sat down on the sofas where Anzu told them what happened yesterday leaving out the part of her friend's betrayal and waited for their reaction.

Malik answered first and said "sooo, you're a demon now. Have you told the pharaoh yet?" When Anzu shook her head no other questions came like how strong are you? Which she answered by saying she hasn't tested it yet, is it permanent? The answer was yes and other things.

A couple of hours later the time was 3:30 and the three Egyptians had left with smirks on each of their faces for some unknown reasons. With a quick hug and goodbye to Ryou, Anzu shut the door and made her way into the kitchen to make a snack to eat before her mother came home.

**Ok, finished chapter 3 and decided that there is going to be a pairing so vote for the one you want**

**Anzu/Ryou**

**Anzu/Bakura**

**Anzu/Marik**

**Anzu/Malik**

**Maybe**

**Anzu/seto k**

**Review please. Until next time**


	4. school and the escape

**Betrayal and Realisation**

**DON'T OWN A THING**

Chapter 4- unexpected visit

_Anzu thoughts_

/mind link/

Anzu was woken up by the shrill screeching of her alarm clock, throwing the thing across the room- in hopes to stop the horrible noise. After the bothersome beeping had stopped Anzu sleepily snuggled back under the covers to go back to sleep.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open when she realised that today was Monday and that meant school was today. Jumping out of bed with her demonic grace, she then rushed to her walk in closet and picked out an outfit for the day.

15 minutes later she walked downstairs to the kitchen wearing a black short sleeved tee that said _I used to be a people person… but people ruined that for me _and black jeans that had rips in them for shoes she wore black and neon green converse. _I seem to be wearing black more often _thought anzu as she arrived at the kitchen.

Grabbing some toast from her plate, set out by her mother, she then asked the older woman "so how do I hide my appearance?" turning to face her daughter she pulled out a necklace with a small gem in the middle of it.

"Wear this and you will appear human" handing the necklace to her daughter and seeing her slip it on her neck, a blue light then glowed from the sapphire on the necklace and when it was finished Anzu looked human.

Her face turning serious she informed the blue eyed teen that " Just so you know the appearance that you had this weekend is not your true form it is actually the least powerful but simple to go into when you don't know how to use your abilities" at seeing her daughters more astounded face she continued, "you will have a different form for every eye colour you can change, I only can change my eyes 3 times so I have 3 forms, but since you have a powerful aura I would think you can do more".

Supporting a thoughtful look on her face anzu answered "how will I train my powers and gain my abilities if I have more forms than you?" Smiling slightly the older woman replied with "in your dreams someone will come to you and train you and once you have trained enough you will receive the weapons you can wield, the tattoos from your abilities and your guardian animal however, once you gain your tattoos they will not come off or hide when you are human, also the mark of your guardian will appear in the centre of your forehead". Pausing to see her daughter reaction she quickly added "you better hurry or you'll be late for school".

Happy that the information snapped Anzu out of thought she went back to cooking and smiled softly at hearing a hurried goodbye and the slamming of the door.

Anzu POV

Whilst walking down the sidewalk Anzu was lost in thought _I cant believe this is happening to me, its so much to take in, the fact that I can hide my demon aura and appearance from people is great also I still have my demon hearing, sight and smell makes it better. However the face that Bakura and the two blonde mops know my secret is kind of unnerving, but I guess I got to live with it. _

Normal POV

Happy about her conclusion Anzu returned to reality just in time to see her school, Domino high school, not so far off and an ecstatic Ryou running towards her. Fastening her pace she met Ryou outside the gates of school and rushed to hug him unaware of the four pairs of eyes watching her.

After greeting Ryou with a hug they walked into school together towards their form room. "hey Anzu how are you holding up?" Ryou asked in a hushed whisper, she had called him up last night and explained about what she saw in the game shop. Nodding her head Anzu knew it was going to be hard getting by without her four friends she then realised that she could handle this on her own, they never really were her friends anyway. Looking at Ryou determination shone through her crystal blue eyes.

Smiling slightly they continues their walk in silence. Opening the door to their form room Anzu quickly scanned the room so far about ¾ of the class was here and that included Yami, Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Suddenly feeling nervous and grateful that they haven't seen her yet and still don't know that she heard them talking. Ryou saw her nervousness and gave her a reassuring pat on the back calming her down and led them to their seats.

Sadly for Anzu Ryou sat on the otherside of the classroom in the corner next to Miya and Lilly, the two biggest Yami fangirls in the entire class. (a/n seating goes, joey front Tristan next to him, yami behind them yugi next to him and Anzu behind yami, they all have individual desks though) Suddenly getting an idea she walked up to Miya and Lily to ask them to swap seats.

"Hey girls would any of you like to swap seats with me?" she suddenly had both girls attention and Miya- the more snobbish one- quickly agreed and stood up to let me sit down. Smirking slightly to Ryou I bent down to whisper in his ear "that should give them a bit of hell, you think?" "Definitely if it was any time else I would feel sorry for him".

Class went on as usual, however it was made much more eventful when watching Miya constantly pestering Yami while holding down the laughter.

The rest of he day went on as usual with Anzu swapping seats with fan girls to sit by Ryou and watching the four boys get driven insane.

Anzu POV

Walking out of school both Ryou and me noticed Marik and Malik or known as in my head mop head 1 and mop head 2 and Bakura known as fluffy. Seeing as how they haven't looked up at us yet it looks as though they haven't noticed us and nodding to Ryou we began to walk away from where they were standing in hopes not having to deal with them yet. Our plan came to a halt when we heard Bakura say.

"Where do you think you're going?" We turned around and saw that all three of them were looking at us now. I gave a nervous laugh and said "sorry I can't stay got to go visit… umm.. my uncle jerrys squirrels, yep and its very important so bye" I turned around and shot Ryou a sorry look and began to walk away.

A hand shot out and grabbed my wrist stopping me moving further away I turned around and saw Malik was the one who stop me "Lying is not very proper for a woman, you know" I gave a nervous laugh and replied "who said I was lying?" Marik answered this time "it's pretty obvious and anyway even if you weren't lying to us, you're not in your demon form so you can't exactly do anything to us" said in with a smug smile.

"But the squirrels!" I near enough shouted, they gave me a look that said `do we look that stupid` _ yes you really do look that stupid _I secretly thought.

Ryou decided to save me "What do you guys want?" looking at them with a curious expression. I began to get nervous when they all suddenly started to smirk and Bakura said "can't I decide to visit my abiou at school with our favourites demon?" I gave a very unlady like snort at his answer and said "what is it you really want fluffy?"

The Egyptian's mops started laughing at the name and Malik loosened his grip enough for me o retrieve my wrist from his grasp. Bakura looked at me and smiled, a very creepy smile and said "oh, I also have some news, we will be joining you in going to school" "WHAT!" me and Ryou both yelled in shock and outrage.

Knowing that he would just get tortured by his Yami if he attended school he hastily replied "but it's the middle of the year and you've never been to school before" I nodded in agreement. Their smug smiles turned into sinister smirks at our distaste of having to deal with them "ohhh you going to hurt our feelings, it sounds as though you don't want us to come to school", I quickly replied "that's cause I don't want you to go Malik".

"Its dosent matter we are going to school and that's all there is to it". I looked at Ryou in silent agreement on what to do next, I grabbed hold of Ryous hand, checked that no one was near and ran off with my demon speed to my house.

Leaving three confused and very pissed of psychopaths in their wake.

XX AT ANZUS HOUSE XX

"Looks like we lost them, thank god".

" I'm so grateful for that speed of yours now Anzu it could get us out of a couple of sticky situations", "yeh definitely, im goin to change ino my demon form now I just feels uncomfortable being like this. Nodding his head Ryou eagerly waited for me to transform.

Taking off my necklace the same blue light erupted from the gem and I turned back into myy demon from. Ryou looked at me with awe again and reached up to pet my ears. I tried to resist the purr that would come out from Ryou rubbing my ears but once again I lost that battle.

Smiling down at me he asked "do you mind if I stay here tonight?" "yeh sure we can watch movies, eat popcorn all night long, but won't Bakura be suspicious if you don't come home?" "Trust me he won't care I doubt he will even come home tonight anyway."

"ok then" she replied excitedly.

**Ok the end of this chapter. Not sure if I will continue this cause not many people seem to be reading and reviewing so if you want me to continue please say so k.**


End file.
